Suas Promessas
by Lilian Evans Higurashi
Summary: “ Me prometa que se nos encontrarmos numa batalha, você tentará me matar.”“Nunca” respondi firme.“ É, é mesmo” Ela deu um sorriso maldoso “ porque eu te matarei primeiro. Promessa.”


Suas Promessas 

**Título: Suas Promessas.**

**Autora: _Lílian Evans Higurashi_**

**Resumo:**_" Me prometa que se nos encontrarmos numa batalha, você tentará me matar."_

"_Nunca" respondi firme._

" _É, é mesmo" Ela deu um sorriso maldoso " porque eu te matarei primeiro. Promessa." S/B_

"Adeus. E isso é pra sempre." ouve-se a voz de Bellatrix ecoando nos corredores mais sombrios de Hogwarts, e lá estava eu, novamente.

"Bella, você vai cometer essa loucura? Você vai se casar com ele, com aquele Lestrange? Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que ele é um comensal da morte!" eu digo vendo as lágrimas sugirem em seus olhos azuis, tão brilhantes quanto os meus...

"Eu sei, Sirius! Mas você... Você nunca quis me assumir! Sai por aí com essas garotinhas idiotas e desmioladas pra fingir que nós não temos nada! Que nós nos odiamos! Enquanto nós sabemos que isso é mentira!"

"Mas Bella, você imaginou o alvoroço que minha _querida_ mamãe ia fazer ao descobrir nosso, hum, quero dizer, nosso _ envolvimento_?"

"Viu? Você nem considera isso um namoro! Então, Sirius, pra quê tanto drama pra terminar o que nem começou?"

Bella tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas, e senti como se mil espadas perfurassem meu coração, lentamente... Eu a estava perdendo... mas como pode se perder algo que nunca se teve, realmente?

"Bella, você sabe, isso é o melhor pra você... Mas se você quiser, amanhã eu saio, espalho panfletos, grito para o mundo e ponho nos jornais do mundo bruxo e trouxa, a frase: Bellatrix Black é a mulher da minha vida!"

"Você mente! Fala isso da boca pra fora! Você acha que eu não reparo como você segura na mão da Cliverlands? Você só tem medo que eu me una aos comensais da morte, e que possa ficar mais forte e poderosa que você, _priminho!"_

"Não, Bella. Eu sempre amei você, a Julien é só um passatempo, você sabe disso."

"Um passatempo? Oras, poupe-me Sirius, ninguém olha pra ela como você olha se ela é apenas um passatempo!"

"E como eu olho pra ela?"resolvi fazer a pergunta que estava entalada na minha garganta. Sim, como eu olhava pra ela? Julien era um doce de garota, uma garota realmente apaixonante, se você quer saber. Eu realmente me sentia culpado pelo que eu fazia com ela, oras, eu não tinha a mínima intensão de me casar com ela e a prendia dessa forma. Sim, prendia, pois eu, no fundo do meu coração, já admitia sentir um certo tipo de ciúme incrivelmente grande ao vê-la perto do Moony, pois eu sabia que ele gostava dela.

" De um jeito carinhoso, meigo, preocupado. O jeito que eu queria que você olhasse para mim." Tentei me aproximar um pouco, mas ela se esquivou, me encarando como se eu estivesse com uma doença contagiosa, uma doença que ela tivesse nojo...Sim, era isso que estava nos olhos dela... nojo...

" Olha, Bella, eu nunca fui muito bom nesse troço de olhares, eu sou muito bom em outras coisas... que tal a gente deixar essa briga pra mais tarde? Nós temos algo muito mais interessante para fazer agora..." Completei sorrindo marotamente e me aproximando, tentando beijá-la, no que ela me empurrou bruscamente.

" Sirius, você não entendeu. É o fim, acabou. Eu não vou mais ter um caso com você, muito menos namoro. Durante muito tempo estive disposta a enfrentar tudo e todos para ficar contigo, mas agora, eu cansei. Cansei de ser a outra, a amante. Eu queria ser única, Sirius, mas agora não quero mais. Não mesmo. Agora, está decidido e nada que você me fale mudará minha decisão. Me casarei com Lestrange três meses depois de completar Hogwarts, e serei a mais fiel seguidora do Lord das trevas. Sei que você não aceitaria o convite para servi-lo, lógico que não. Você é um Grifinório, a vergonha dos Black, e namora uma nascida trouxa. Infelizmente, meu _querido priminho_ não lutaremos lado a lado."

" Não se você não quiser, Bella" Eu disse, a voz embargada pelo choro. " Você não precisa segui-lo. Você tem a mim. Eu te defenderei e te protegerei na guerra que está pra começar. É só você se casar comigo, e não com o idiota do Lestrange. Case comigo, Bella." Estava desolado, porém a risada aguda, fria e sem humor de Bellatrix me tirou dos meus devaneios.

" É engraçado, Sirius, como as coisas mudam de figura. A duas semanas atrás, eu implorava que você assumisse nosso romance, e você dizia que era melhor esperar. Agora, a situação se inverte, como num jogo de tabuleiro. Eu estava perdendo, agora estou ganhando. É... bem que os trouxas tem razão as vezes... ' Só se dá o verdadeiro valor a algo, quando o perdemos' pois é Sirius... mas é assim mesmo... é a vida..."

disse Bella com sua voz no maior tom de ironia que eu já tinha presenciado.

" A vida não é apenas um jogo Bellatrix" Eu disse friamente. Quem era ela para zombar de meus sentimentos?

" Claro que é, Sirius. E todos nós estamos divididos em dois times: Os vencedores e os perdedores. Eu era dos perdedores, mas agora irei para o lado dos vencedores, dos Comensais da Morte. Será bem-vindo entre nós, Sirius, afinal, você também é um Black..."

Meu sangue começou a fervilhar de raiva, e ódio... Quem era aquela mulher? O que tinham feito com minha doce e ingênua Bellatrix? Tá, não tão doce e ingênua assim, mas ela não tinha toda essa frieza... pelo menos, não comigo...

" Sim, eu sou um Black, e quero que você saiba, Bellatrix que em todos os dias da minha vida, desde que eu descobri o que ser um Black significava, eu me puno por isso. Eu me puno por ter nascido entre vocês, Black's, preconceituosos e nojentos. E desde então eu tenho que ter um trabalho enorme para provar para todos os sangues-puros que eu não sou como vocês, Black's, que eu sou diferente. Que eu sou digno de pisar o mesmo chão que eles, apesar de eu mesmo não achar isso. Saiba, Bellatrix, que se eu tenho um defeito, ele é ter nascido com esse sobrenome, que indica preconceito e laços de amizade com o lado das trevas. Se eu tenho algum defeito é ter nascido nessa família, e ter adquirido o sobrenome Black"

" Se você pensa assim, Sirius, eu acho que talvez não haja nada mais para conversarmos."

"É, talvez. Mas eu queria que você soubesse, eu amo você."

"É uma pena, que você tenha percebido isso tarde demais, Sirius. Adeus."

"Adeus, Bellatrix." Ouvi os passos dela ecoando, cada vez mais distantes...

" Sirius...?" Ela murmurou.

"Sim, Bella?" respondi, não escondendo a esperança de que ela falasse que aquilo tudo era um grande circo, uma brincadeira e que ela me amava como antes, que não tinha me esquecido...

" Me prometa que se nos encontrarmos numa batalha, você tentará me matar."

"Nunca" respondi firme.

" É, é mesmo" Ela deu um sorriso maldoso " porque eu te matarei primeiro. Promessa." Ela saiu caminhando lentamente me deixando estático, paralisado de dor.

Eu haveria preferido um milhão de cruciatus do que aquelas palavras vindas dela...

De Bellatrix Black..

Eu nunca tinha percebido como os corredores que davam para as masmorras eram frios, talvez porque eu sempre que eu passasse por ali era para vê-la.

Nunca tinha percebido como as aulas de poções eram chatas e tediosas, e também nunca tinha me dado conta sobre como era chato azarar o Seboso se ela não tava nem aí para o que eu fazia ou deixava de fazer.

Creio que Prongs, Moony, e talvez até o traidor Wormtail tenham percebido como meu olhar andava distante, e meus traços estavam tristes.

Chegou então a formatura para os setimanistas. Não nego que isso me animou um pouco...e foi nessa festa que eu pedi a Julien em casamento, e ela aceitou.

Apartir daí eu cheguei a acreditar que era feliz. Sim, eu cheguei a me crer feliz, principalmente quando o Prongs conquistou a ruivinha cabeça dura, que na minha opinião, já gostava dele a muito tempo, só não queria admitir...

A saída da escola foi uma das coisas mais tristes que eu já tive de viver. É como você estar deixando uma parte sua longe... como perder uma parte de você, pra sempre. Eu sabia que nunca mais ia ser tão feliz quanto eu fui em Hogwarts... Sinto muita falta desse tempo...

Quando nós saímos, sabíamos que a vida não seria nenhum _mar de rosas _ mas éramos adolescentes, tínhamos nos formado! A idéia de nos livrar dos professores, monitores (Moony que me desculpe) e principalmente das tarefas era um sonhos que estava se materializando...

Mas pouco a pouco esse sonho foi se tornando um pesadelo, dia após dia, a guerra piorava, piorava e só piorava. A coisa ia de pior a pior ainda. Cada dia que nós recebíamos o Profeta Diário tínhamos medo de descobrir que o próximo morto tinha sido um colega de classe, ou pior um amigo... ou parentes... se bem que no meu caso, os meus parentes iam pra Azkaban... mas ainda haviam Andrômeda e Bella...

Sim, Bella... Oras, eu me preocupava ela pois no fundo, _bem _ no fundo mesmo, eu a amava... não se esquece uma pessoa tão fácil, não é?

Estávamos em lados opostos... sim, eu era um auror––– sim, eu passei... Merlin fez um bom milagre aqui...–– e ela uma comensal! Me mataria sem pensar duas vezes, como ela mesma já havia me dito...

É, ela mesma já havia me dito...

Bem, o Profeta Diário se tornou o Bicho-Papão de muitas pessoas... Remus partiu para uma longa viagem, a fim de aprofundar seus conhecimentos em DCAT, Lily e James se casaram...

Eu e Julien íamos nos casar, quando três dias antes aparece no Profeta, ' Mais uma família de trouxas ( Os Cliverlands) atacada por comensais!'

Não havia dúvidas, vírgulas, ou parênteses pra mim... era trabalho de Bellatrix Black, ops, Lestrange.

Peter sumiu, e nós não sabíamos onde ele estava...agora eu sei... Infeliz, fraco e covarde...ele estava com os Comensais, lógico! Deve ter retratado aquele Lorde de M todos os detalhes das nossas conversas, sobre como eu andava desconfiado do Moony...

Então eis que meu afilhado, Harry, nasceu, foi o terceiro dia mais feliz da vida do Prongs. Ah sim, foi.

E a guerra atinge seu auge, e logo após a triste morte dos Potters, a sobrevivência do Harry, a traição de Peter, e a quase completa, destruição de Voldemort, passei meus treze anos em Azkaban, o pior lugar para onde você poderia ir... treze anos lá, pagando por uma coisa que eu não fiz...

A única dúvida que vinha na minha cabeça era " Será que Bellatrix e Harry estão vivos? Será que eles estão bem?"

Moony sempre aparecia, e com ele meus sinceros pedidos de desculpas... Oras, Moony podia ser aluado, mas ele era bom, infinitamente bom, e sempre me deu provas de que posso contar com ele, que sempre pude...

Agora no entanto, sei que os dois estão bem, Harry lamento por te deixar tão cedo... só espero que possa perdoar esse teu padrinho...

Pois por mais que me doa te deixar sem pai e sem padrinho, eu sei que o Moony vai cuidar bem de você, e tem o Dumbledore, tem a Tonks... todos se sentem um pouco seus pais, eu sei que não há nada que substitua seu pai, e talvez com sorte, a mim, mas eu tinha que vir aqui no ministério, eu precisava encontrá-la uma última vez...

" Vamos, você sabe fazer melhor que isso!" berrei, minha voz ecoando pela sala cavernosa

Um segundo jato de luz vermelha saiu da varinha dela e me acertou no peito, que me fez voar e atravessar o véu... Sim, era verdade...

" SIRIUS, SIRIUS!" Ouvi Harry me gritando e me esforcei ao máximo para me levantar e voltar para mostrar a Bella e Harry que eu não sou tão fácil de matar assim, mas era, como disse Bella certa vez, tarde demais...

Sinto o sangue saindo, escorrendo de meu ferimento e indo em direção ao chão, levando com cada gota dele a minha vida..

Sim, Harry, ouça o Moony e vá embora daqui, não quero que você me veja assim... tão...

Tão morto.

Sim, Bella... Você cumpriu sua promessa...

Apesar de tudo o que nós passamos juntos _você_ me matou.

**N.A.: **_Está terrívelmente triste, horroroso, e chato, né?_

_Mas eu lembro que alguém( Não me pergunte o nome... Eu sou péssima com isso!) me pediu uma fic do Sirius... então aí está..._

_É a primeira dele que eu escrevo, fãns do Sirius tenham um tantiquinho de compreensão com a Lilly aqui, Okay?_

_Gente... EU-MATEI- O-SIRIUS!_

_Senhor, eu não acredito que fiz isso..._

_Tô chocada... ;.;_

_Ele é um dos meus personagens favoritos..._

_Acreditem, doeu matá-lo, mas era preciso. Espero não ter feito vocês chorarem muito..._

_Quero COMENTÁRIOS!_

_esquecendo o que tinha pra falar_

_Gente, eu tô no Orkut... que emoçaum... (XD)_

_Ahn, sim, lembrei, eu quero dedicar essa fic a:_

**Padfoot ( Lucila):**

Eu sei que deveria ter escrito a nossa fic. Eu sei. Mas eu tive idéia dessa e p/ não esquecer( Mencionei que tenho perda de memória recente?XD) escrevi, e p/ não desanimar postei!

BBB'z ( Big Beijos Bruxos)

Te dolu miguxa!

**Tainá Passos de Menezes:**

Minha miga da escola, essa fic é pra ti, também, guria!

Eu to te devendo aquela D/G de níver, mas como já passou a muito tempo...

Considere essa aqui como presente de aniversário Hiper atrasado!

BBB'z ( Big Beijos Bruxos)

**Samyra ( Myra Almofadinhas):**

Valeu, Myraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Espero que você goste do livro seis!

E da fic, né...?

( Se você ler... comenta, tá?)

BBB'z ( Big Beijos Bruxos)

**Priscila Marques ( Ryppa):**

Grande Rippaichãn!

Como vai, pedaço de madeira...?XD

Espero que goste!

Nos vemos na escola, Ryppa!

BBB'z ( Big Beijos Bruxos)

100 Marota, hein!

**Bel Weasley**

Oiii!

Espero que você goste!

Será que ficou triste? Faz cara de dúvida

BBB'z ( Big Beijos Bruxos)

_E pra todos os que lerem e comentarem, e pros que eu esqueci!_

_É sério, eu to com sérios problemas, daqui a pouco esqueço meu nome!_

_Ai...ninguém merece!_

_Yeah, e quem quiser falar comigo, meus Msn's estão caso eles não tenham aparecido (( Como eu amo o meu perfil, okay?_

_Então, eu..._

**Sirius:**_Como assim  "Eu morro" e ponto final?O Que é isso? Que abuso é esse?_

**Autora:**_Sirius, querido, quero que você se lembre que a autora aqui sou eu! E que eu tive que fazer você morrer!_

**Sirius:**_Mas porque eu? Tem tanta gente... por exemplo, o Moony, ele não ia fazer muita falta..._

**Remus**_ Sirius! Como assim  "Porque não o Moony, ele não ia fazer muita falta"? Eu ia fazer falta sim senhor, como fiz! A Lilly me excluiu da fic!_

**James**_ Eu não ia me meter, mas já que o Moony se pronunciou, deixe-me acrescentar que Pads e a bruxa( no mal sentido) da Bellatrix combinam muito bem..._

**Sirius**_Hey! O que você quer dizer com isso?_

**James**_ Que eu não gostei que a Lilly escrevesse uma fic com você como personagem principal? Oras, vamos Sirius, eu sou muito melhor personagem principal..._

**Sirius**_ Claro que não, Prongs, eu sou muito mais charmoso!_

**James **_ Mas eu sou mais inteligente, e muito mais convincente!_

**Sirius**_Mas eu sou mais bonito!_

**James **_ Eu sou mais atraente!_

**Sirius**_ Eu sou mais popular!_

**James**_ É claro que não! Eu sou muito mais popular que você!_

**Autora**_ CHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAA! Sem brigas aqui!_

**James**_ Eu sou melhor que ele, né? Lilly?Na sua próxima only-shot, eu sou o principal,né?_**((Sorriso confiante))**

**Sirius**_Me desculpe, Prongs, mas o próximo personagem principal sou eu!_

**James **_ Eu!_

**Sirius **_Eu!_

**James**_ Eu!_

**Sirius **_Eu!_

**James**_ Eu!_

**Sirius **_Eu!_

**James**_ Eu!_

**Sirius **_Eu!_

**James**_ Eu!_

**Sirius **_Eu!_

**James**_ Eu!_

**Sirius **_Eu!_

**Autora**_ CHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAA! Eu já sei quem vai ser o próximo personagem principal!_

**James e Sirius me encaram sorrindo confiantes, como quem diz " Essa eu já ganhei!"**

**Autora:**_ O próximo personagem principal vai ser...o Remus!_

**James e Sirius((Boquiabertos)):**_ O QUÊ?_

**Remus((Viajando...)):**_ Quê? Ahn? Quem? Eu?_

**Autora:**_ É isso aí..._

_Por enquanto é só, minna...(gente)_

_BBB'z ( Big Beijos Bruxos)_

Lílian Evans Higurashi 


End file.
